


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Maizono x Chihiro by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

AN: AU where Sayaka and Chihiro hang out but still in the killing game.  
Sayaka and Chihiro were walking down the corridor together heading to breakfast  
for the usual headcount. They sat next to each other talking about the things they  
miss the most outside of this game. When Naegi finally came and sat down they  
both groaned because they both hate him. He literally has no talent and is just kind  
of annoying with all of his speeches he keeps making. After breakfast, they  
searched the school for a way out but with no luck. Sayaka was getting very  
emotional and Chihiro thought of a way of cheering her best friend up. “Would you  
like to know a secret about me to keep your mind off of this situation?” Sayaka  
nodded and waited for the secret. “I’m secretly a boy.” And giggled followed with a  
sigh. “I never told anyone and I feel as though I can trust you.” Sayaka smiled and  
laughed. “Of course, I knew silly, girls intuition.: Chihiro smiled and started walking  
away. Sayaka grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a char and  
smashed it over Chihiro’s head, knocking him unconscious. She panicked and  
grabbed one of the wooden legs that had broken apart and speared Chihiro right in  
the stomach. “How can you, a boy be cuter than me? There can only be one cute girl  
in this school and I will murder anyone to have that title.” When the deed was  
done, Sayaka ran out of the room and went to find Naegi. She pretended to  
stumble and grab his hair and ripped his shirt while falling. Sayaka then threatened  
Naegi to get the fuck away from her and walked away. She then placed strands on  
Naegi’s hair and ripped clothing at the crime scene.  
A few hours later. Some people found the body. Went to a class trial and found  
Naegi guilty. Naegi was then killed by being repeatedly smashed with chairs. The  
end


End file.
